


Dreamscape

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Clone Sex, Community: je_fqfest, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Facials, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Spanking, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina has some dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_akuma (macdye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdye/gifts).



> Written for yue_akuma for je_fqfest 2013. ([original post](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/58769.html))

"Careful not to drink too much of the tea," the Janiben guest warns, "It's a dream enhancer, and for some people the results can be a bit… _strange._ "

"Strange how?" Yoko asks, putting his cup down.

"You know," she says cagily, " _strange_."

Subaru leans in, eyebrows waggling. "You mean sex dreams, right?"

The guest turns bright red, but she doesn't deny it. 

Hina shrugs, sipping the rest of his cup while Subaru downs the rest of his own and Yoko's, too. She's probably playing it up for the camera, anyway. It won't do anything to him.

***

1.

Hina opens his eyes, panting, and comes face to face with himself. He studies the way he looks, lips wet and a little swollen from the force of the kiss. He struggles under himself, trying to turn them over and gain the upper hand, though it's difficult when he's pinned by someone with the exact same build as his, muscles toned in the same places.

"Just let me—" the Hina on top of him starts, voice sounding rough and nothing like how Hina's voice sounds in his head, but he's cut off when Hina surges up and kisses him again, catching him by surprise and using it to overturn them, slipping his leg in between the other Hina's. They're both hard, cocks rubbing rough against each other through fabric. Fleetingly, Hina thinks about how weird this is, but the thought passes quickly when the other Hina grabs his ass, dragging his hips down to grind against him. Hina fists his hands in his shirt, tugging it up until he feels hot skin, the defined ab muscles he's seen in the mirror hundreds of times. While he pulls up the other Hina's shirt, he can feel fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans, working open the button and then pulling them down.

Hina expects the other Hina's hand on his cock to feel not much different from jerking off, but the fact that he can't control what the hand is doing,—that it's not attached to his body—makes a big difference. He groans, body shuddering a little bit at the first touch of deft fingers on him. Panting, he bends down to crush their mouths together again, rocking into the other Hina's touch and grabbing at his shoulders, hair, anything he can get his hands on.

When they break the kiss, Hina rolls to the side, his clothes suddenly feeling itchy and restrictive. He strips, and the other Hina follows suit, both of them tossing their clothes to the side. They look each other up and down, chests still heaving a little, and then they're kissing again, hands all over each other's bodies. When their cocks touch, Hina groans breathlessly, hearing almost the same sound coming from his double. Hina spits on the palm of his hand, rubbing it up and down their cocks, and then they slide slickly against each other: Hina's sure he's going to come soon.

2.

Hina wakes up in a bedroom that looks nothing like his own. There's a maid in one corner of the room, bent over to dust the floor. She's wearing a deliciously short skirt, the hem landing just below her ass when she bends over, exposing the straps of garters attached to the lacy tops of stockings covering her legs, accentuated by the heels she's wearing. Hina takes a long look, sitting up a little bit. She must hear the rustling of the sheets because she stands up, turns around, and…isn't a woman at all: she's Yoko, wearing a dress, heels, and even a long, dark wig.

"Oh," Yoko says, sounding a little surprised, "Master, you're awake." Yoko's voice is pitched higher than normal. "Shoko-chan," he shouts, "the Master is awake!"

Hina blinks a few times, watches as Yoko walks toward the bed. He seems practiced at walking in high heels, hips swishing back and forth with each step.

"Would you like the usual service this morning, Master?"

Hina purses his lips, nodding. Then the door to the room opens and Yasu walks in, done up the same way as Yoko, with a light brown, curly wig.

"Good morning, Master," he says brightly, hurrying over to the other side of the bed. They sit down on either side of Hina, and Yoko leans in first, kissing him softly on the mouth. His lips are a little sticky with gloss, tasting sweet against Hina's. When he pulls away, Yasu is right there, his mouth just as glossy and inviting. Hina reaches out blindly, pulls Yoko over to him: he has to see what's under that skirt. He drags Yoko right into his lap, breaking away from Yasu's mouth to focus on pulling Yoko's skirt up. He's wearing a pair of pink silk panties with lacy trim. They probably barely cover his cock when it's soft, but he's already half-hard now, straining against the fabric and twitching visibly when Hina brushes his fingers over it.

"Fuck," Hina says under his breath. He splays one hand on Yoko's thigh, then reaches for Yasu's skirt: he has to see. Yasu's panties are purple, stretched over a hard cock just the same as Yoko's. Hina rubs his hands over both of them, feeling the soft silk, the hot skin underneath it.

"Master," they say in breathless unison. 

Hina could get used to this.

3.

Everything feels fuzzy, the edges of Hina's perception blurred and dull. He blinks his eyes and it doesn't help much, but he can make out a few faces around him, familiar even when they swirl in and out of focus.

"He's waking up." Subaru's voice.

"He looks really out of it, you dosed him way too much." Yoko's.

"It's not like I've done this before." Ryo's.

Hina tries to move but his limbs won't really listen, and it feels like he might be tied down anyway. He can feel hands starting to touch his body, slow and exploratory.

"It worked though, he's already hard," says Yoko, and Hina feels fingers wrapping around his cock, the sensation sudden in its clarity: he gasps.

"Does it feel good?" asks Maru's voice, gentle and concerned.

Hina grunts; he can't form words yet, but it does feel good, Yoko's fingers grasping and stroking him slowly, his thumb rubbing firm over the wet head.

"Who's going first?" That's Ohkura's voice.

"How about we janken for it?" Yasu says. "It's only fair."

Hina's eyes can't follow the rapid motion of the successive games of rock, paper, scissors, but he determines from the shout that finishes them all that Subaru won the right to go first; at what he's still not quite positive.

It becomes a bit clearer when he feels someone small and bony clambering on top of him. There's a wet hand stroking down his dick and then Subaru's lowering himself down, groaning loud and unashamed. Hina tries to rock his hips up, but his limbs are still heavy and he can't get much leverage, so he gives up and just lets Subaru move, slow and rhythmless at first but gradually picking up speed. There are still hands touching other parts of him, fingers trailing down his arms and up his thighs, pinching gently at his nipples, reaching down to cup his balls. When Subaru starts to move faster, Hina can feel himself being urged closer and closer to orgasm, but it seems just out of reach, a teasing promise on the horizon. He can't tell how long it is before he feels Subaru's come spilling over his stomach.

"You sure he'll stay hard?" he hears Yoko ask as Subaru climbs off, leaving Hina feeling cold and eager for whoever's next.

"Oh, definitely," Ryo says. "The guy I bought it from said we'd have hours."

4.

He's in the bathtub with Yoko, the water warm and lapping gently against his skin. The tub is big, big enough that it doesn't feel cramped with the two of them. They're kissing, Hina rubbing a hand through Yoko's hair before tugging possessively, holding Yoko's head in place while Hina mouths down his chin and neck, digging his teeth in just a little bit.

"Careful," Yoko breathes, "bruises."

"Right," Hina mumbles into Yoko's skin. So much of what he wants to do would leave bruises, he can imagine the satisfaction of putting his hands around Yoko's neck and squeezing dark purple marks onto his skin while he struggles for breath—but Hina's creative, he can find other options. He sits up, keeping his hand in Yoko's hair. His face is flushed and his bangs cling to his forehead in dark, damp tendrils.

"Deep breath," Hina says, and when Yoko inhales without questioning he adds, "good boy."

Then he shoves Yoko's head under the water. Yoko flails at first, bucking against Hina's grip so hard Hina has to brace his arm against Yoko's shoulders to keep him down. He stops struggling after the first few seconds: Hina's counting in his head, waiting until it's almost Yoko's breaking point before he lets up on his shoulders and pulls him up hard by the hair. When Yoko's head comes up he's panting, face red. He blinks, chest heaving as he takes in deep, shaky breaths. Hina watches close, and just when Yoko's gotten his bearings again he pushes him back under. Yoko struggles harder this time and Hina feels a gratified tingle run through him, the adrenaline of Yoko's panic spilling over and making him hard.

The third time Hina pushes Yoko under the water he directs Yoko's mouth to his dick. It's probably the most artless blowjob Hina's ever received, but the pleasure of it comes more from forcing Yoko onto his cock while he's struggling not to pass out. He lets the third time go on a bit longer than the other two, and he can tell when he lets Yoko up that he's lightheaded, his eyes glassy and wild as he gasps for air, obviously expecting to be pushed under again any second. That's when Hina pulls him gently into his lap, running a reassuring hand down his back and kissing him, telling him what a good boy he's been.

5.

There's a supple leather leash wrapped firm around Hina's knuckles, leading down to a collar buckled around Maru's neck. He's on his hands and knees on the ground, his head bowed and lengthening the pretty curve of his neck. There's a bowl of water on the floor and Maru is drinking out of it, tongue lapping messily like an overeager puppy. Hina hoped he'd get embarrassed by this, but really that's not Maru. He dives into everything without a hint of embarrassment, that's what makes him fun.

"That enough?" Hina asks, leaning down and petting Maru's hair with his free hand. Maru looks up, his eyes clear and honest, and nods. He doesn't speak when they do this, just uses gestures and sounds. It's kind of impressive how easily he slips into this role. 

"Good puppy," Hina says. He lets his hand slip down the curve of Maru's spine, ending up on his tailbone, just above the plug in his ass. It's got a tail attached; Hina'd thought it was going too far when he bought it, but Maru happily wore it, along with the collar and the leash. Hina's hand on the small of Maru's back makes him push his ass up into the air, and Hina strokes down, over the soft fleshy curve of his ass. He pushes his hand between Maru's legs, which spread easily at the intrusion. He palms over Maru's balls, cupping them lightly before stroking slowly down his hot, hard cock. Maru makes a small, probably involuntary sound, hips bucking against Hina's hand.

"Does puppy want something?" Hina asks, tone just a little teasing.

Maru makes an affirmative sort of grunt, but Hina feels like seeing how far he can push.

"What's that, puppy?"

Maru lets out a soft, tentative bark, and Hina rewards him with a firm squeeze of his cock, a swipe of his thumb over the wet head.

"That's right," Hina mutters, and Maru does it again, a bit louder this time. Hina feels a tingle of pride rush through him and strokes Maru again. Then he takes his hand away, using the other hand on the leash to tug him up into a kneeling position so Hina can kiss him while he touches his cock.

"Such a good puppy," Hina breathes against Maru's lips, and he pulls back a bit to look at the expression of pride on his face.

6.

There's blood on Hina's knuckles, blood seeping out slowly from Ryo's lip. Ryo's sitting in a chair in front of Hina and they're in a small, dingy room. Hina's wearing a police officer's uniform and Ryo's not Ryo: he looks like him but he's not the same Ryo that Hina knows. Ryo moves and there's a clinking of handcuffs against the metal of the chair, he looks Hina in the eyes and spits at him, the saliva thick with blood. It falls short of Hina, splatters the floor right next to his shoe. Hina backhands Ryo again, watching his head whip to the side with grim satisfaction. There are bruises in different stages of severity splotched over Ryo's body. His head hangs down a bit as he catches his breath after the blow, and Hina leans over, grabbing at what looks like a particularly sore spot on his chin to pull his face up. Ryo cringes visibly before setting his mouth back into a firm line, and Hina presses harder.

"Feeling any more talkative?" Hina asks. He lets go of Ryo's chin, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood that dripped onto his fingers.

"Fuck no," Ryo says.

"That's alright," he says, "there's plenty more fun for me to have with you until you feel chatty." He picks up a cigarette from the ashtray on the table he's leaning on, takes a long drag, regarding Ryo thoughtfully. Ryo holds Hina's gaze defiantly, stirring an annoyed violence deep in Hina's gut.

The cigarette is burning close to the filter. Hina ashes it into the ashtray and then bends close. He exhales smoke right into Ryo's face, then puts the burning end right under his clavicle. Ryo stares at him, face set blank and mouth closed. Hina touches the cigarette to Ryo's flesh, pushes it in until the cherry goes out and there's a smear of ash on his skin. From anyone else he'd hear a scream of pain, a plea to stop, a confession. From Ryo he just gets a loud, long moan.

He pulls back, tosses the cigarette butt onto the floor between them. There's a red, angry burn mark on Ryo's skin, but he's just grinning back at Hina, cocky and infuriating.

"I can't tell if this is an interrogation or foreplay," Ryo says.

Hina backhands him twice more, rather than saying he can't tell either.

7.

Yoko's body stiffens under Hina's hands when he presses his teeth to Yoko's neck. Hina can barely think straight with the tantalizingly close rush of Yoko's blood pounding just under the surface, so it takes him a second before he realizes Yoko is speaking.

"Is it gonna hurt a lot?" Yoko's asking, his voice shaky and nervous.

"I can't tell you it won't hurt," Hina says, tightening his hold on Yoko's shoulders. He doesn't want to have to force him into it, but at this point he's not going to be able to walk away without getting a taste. "Try to relax."

Hina feels Yoko's throat move as he swallows. "Okay."

Yoko's nervousness makes it better, really: the blood is rushing quick and strong, and it flows easily into Hina's mouth when he breaks the skin with his fangs. Yoko makes a whimpering sound, tensing and then relaxing a bit. After the initial pain subsides, he's probably feeling a bit lightheaded as his blood pumps out into Hina's mouth. Hina sucks for a bit, drinking until he's gotten his fill and then slowing down, licking gently over the two small puncture wounds dotting Yoko's pale skin. He pulls back and Yoko slumps against the couch, his eyes a bit glazed. Hina can feel Yoko's blood coursing through him, hot and tingly, making him hard. He leans over and puts his lips to Yoko's mouth this time, kissing him slow and gentle at first, just insinuating his tongue into Yoko's mouth until he moans and shifts closer to Hina.

"How do you feel?" Hina asks, his voice low against Yoko's full lips.

"I—uh, good, I think," Yoko mumbles. He grabs at Hina's shirt, sucking on his lower lip as he tugs him closer.

Hina kisses back, running his tongue across Yoko's lip before biting down on it lightly: not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make Yoko shiver, his body arching up to press against Hina's. His hand wanders down Yoko's torso, feeling the warmth of his skin through his clothes, down to the bulge of his cock in his pants. Hina rubs firmly over it, feeling the way Yoko arches so easily under him, like a puppet under his control. He grins against Yoko's lips, then moves down back to his neck, sucking just a bit more blood out to feel the way it makes Yoko shiver.

8.

Subaru squirms back against Hina's fingers; he's got three in him now and he's pouring a bit more lube over them so they slide in easily, stretching Subaru open around them.

"More," Subaru groans, "fuck, more, please."

Hina strokes his free hand down his cock, considers putting it in. "More fingers?" he asks.

"Yeah," Subaru breathes, "sure, whatever you want."

It's not that hard to get the fourth finger in; Subaru's relaxed and lubed and ready for it. It probably seems like more from Hina's perspective because he's watching Subaru take them. He curls them down until he hears Subaru whine with pleasure.

"More," he says, quicker this time, and Hina's very much inclined to oblige, kind of wants to see how open he can get Subaru.

"That'd be my whole hand," he says warningly.

"I know," Subaru groans, pushing back against the fingers Hina has in him now. "Please."

He rubs just outside Subaru's hole with his thumb for a bit, listening to him get more and more excited before he pulls his fingers part of the way out, adds a bit more lube and then pushes all five fingers in. Subaru makes a loud, throaty sound, rolling his hips eagerly.

"Fuck," Hina says, amazed at the visual hotness of his entire hand disappearing inside Subaru.

"Yeah," Subaru breathes.

"You're a fucking slut," Hina says, without thinking, and when it gets a moan out of Subaru he continues, telling him only sluts can do this, he must let anyone fuck him any time.

"Yeah," Subaru says proudly, "I'm a big slut, yeah."

Hina doesn't really think before using his free hand to land a hard smack on Subaru's ass.

"You've been bad, haven't you?" He feels a bit like he's following the script of a bad porno but it's just spilling out of his mouth and Subaru seems into it, so he'll let it happen.

"Yeah, so bad," Subaru groans.

Hina spanks him again, simultaneously pulling his hand halfway out and thrusting back in as his palm smacks against Subaru's ass.

His hand wanders down to Subaru's cock, rock hard between his legs, and Hina slaps it a few times, loving the way Subaru clenches around his hand at the pain of it.

"You want a spanking, slut, you're gonna get it," he says, slapping Subaru's cock again as he works his hand in and out of his ass.

9.

He's got a bunch of Maru's hair in his hand, pulling hard while he shoves his cock into Maru's mouth; Maru groans, muffled but still loud. He's sucking Hina messy and wet, choking on it a bit but still easily letting Hina shove it down his throat. Hina watches raptly: Maru's eyes are closed, a bit of sweat on his face that's turned a little red. He pulls out and lets Maru breathe a bit, but after a few seconds his mouth is open again, ready and eager.

"You like this, huh?" Hina says breathily, tugging on Maru's hair.

"Yeah," Maru says, slightly sheepish. His cheeks are already tinged pink but they get a bit darker. After he speaks he leaves his mouth open again, ready for Hina to just shove his cock back in.

Instead, Hina slaps his cock lightly against Maru's cheek, just testing. When Maru closes his eyes and groans, he does it a bit harder, the sound of it wet and sticky because his cock is still covered in Maru's saliva. Then he rubs it across Maru's lips, smearing the precome all around his mouth before he shoves it back in, going as far as he can as fast as he can. Maru gags on it but he doesn't pull back, just breathes through his nose and lets Hina keep going. He almost feels like this is too easy, like it should be harder on Maru, so he keeps gagging him, thrusting down his throat over and over until he sees tears forming at the corners of Maru's eyes. Just that is enough to get Hina to feel like he might be close to coming, so he pulls out a little and starts thrusting shallowly, just watching his cock go in and out of Maru's mouth for a while.

He pulls out again, slapping his cock against Maru's cheek, hot and wet and so hard. Maru just takes it, his eyes closed and expression so content, inviting Hina to do what he wants with him. Hina holds Maru's hair, keeps his head tilted back, and uses his other hand to jerk himself off: it only takes a few strokes before he's coming across Maru's face, streaks of pearly white over his mouth, his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyes. Maru just takes it, seemingly delighted: he moans at every stripe of Hina's come that covers him.

10.

Ohkura's squirming in his lap, but Hina's got a firm hold on his arm, twisting it behind his back so he can't go far.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he says, voice low. "You didn't listen and this is what you get."

Ohkura doesn't say anything, just whines, petulant as ever, and keeps struggling. Hina lands a smack on his still-clothed ass.

"Stop moving or it'll be worse," he says warningly.

Ohkura stills. "I thought you were kidding," he says, half joking and half pleading.

"I wasn't," Hina says. He pauses, letting the silence sink in. "If I let you go will you take down your pants for me or do I have to do it myself?"

"I'll do it," Ohkura grumbles.

Hina lets go and Ohkura lifts his hips, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before pushing them down his thighs. At Hina's instruction, he pulls down his underwear too.

"That's a good boy," Hina says, feeling the soft flesh of Ohkura's ass. Ohkura makes a little whimpering sound at the first slap, and by the fifth he's trying to squirm away again.

"I told you to stay still," Hina says, grabbing Ohkura's arm again. He tugs it up so this time Ohkura's hand rests between his shoulder blades. The stretch of it must add to the pain.

"It really _hurts_ ," Ohkura complains.

"Punishment's supposed to hurt," Hina says, rubbing his hand slowly over Ohkura's ass. The skin's hot, tinged pink already. He dips his fingers between the cheeks, just touching, and Ohkura grunts, pushes back a little. When he shifts, Hina can feel his cock pressing hard against Hina's thigh.

"Anyway," he says, pulling his hand back, "seems like you like it."

"Do not," Ohkura says, defensive. The back of his neck flushes.

"Lying," Hina says, clicking his tongue. "So naughty." He smacks Ohkura's ass again, watching his handprint appear on the skin before fading again. Ohkura cries out, muffled this time because he's pressed his face against Hina's sofa. Hina keeps hitting him, enjoying the way Ohkura writhes in his lap, his weight rubbing Hina's cock through his jeans.

It's about fifteen smacks total before Hina asks Ohkura if he's sorry yet.

"Nope," Ohkura says, though his voice is a little shaky.

"Well," Hina says, reaching down to slip the leather belt out of Ohkura's pants, "let's see if we can't do something about that."

***

Hina wakes up with his body dripping sweat, his cock rock hard. The dreams are still playing in the back of his mind, a filthy, swirling montage. He reaches into his boxers to grip his cock. His pulse is throbbing, the need thrumming through him with an undeniable force. He jerks himself quickly, impatient, but even once he comes it doesn't feel like enough. He groans, turning over on his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow.

Yoko turns over next to him, mumbling something and grinding an erection against Hina's hip.

He'd drank the tea too, after all.


End file.
